1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coupler device and, particularly, without limitation, to a coupler device for connecting a gooseneck trailer to a ball-type hitch on a towing vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many coupling devices have been developed for providing a connection between a towing vehicle and a towed vehicle. Such connections usually involve a shaft-mounted, ball-type hitch, generally attached to the towing vehicle. A coupler attached to the towed vehicle cooperates with the hitch to complete the connection.
Unfortunately, many of the prior art couplers provide locking mechanisms which, in addition to a locking function, must also provide a supporting function and/or a pulling function. In the event of failure of one of those functions, then other functions involved therewith may also fail. Sometimes one of the functions of a multiple-functioned mechanism counteracts one or more of the functions. For example, if a locking mechanism also provides a supporting mechanism, the locking mechanism may be extremely difficult to operate and require substantial effort to lock or unlock.
Also, many of the prior art devices may be placed in a latched configuration but a separate, manual operation is required to lock the device in the latched configuration. If a person fails to take the extra step of locking the device, then a potentially dangerous situation may exist.
What is needed is a coupler device which has an independent locking mechanism which does not provide supporting or pulling functions and which automatically and positively locks the device in a latched position.